Übernatürliche Weihnachten
Übernatürliche Weihnachten ist die achte Episode der dritten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Es ist Weihnachtszeit und Sam und Dean untersuchen eine Reihe von Morden, bei denen die Opfer durch die Kamine gezogen werden. Sam entdeckt, dass sie es mit einer Art Anti-Weihnachtsmann zu tun haben - einem Gott mit Wurzeln in heidnischen Überlieferungen. Weil es sein letztes Weihnachten ist, will Dean es diesmal im altmodischen Stil feiern, aber Sam möchte nicht, da er es nicht akzeptieren will, dass Dean nächstes Jahr nicht mehr da sein wird. Sam hat Flashbacks zu einem bestimmten Weihnachtstag, an dem er auf seinen Vater wartete, um ihm ein besonderes Geschenk zu geben, welches dann jemand anderes bekommen sollte. Handlung thumb|leftSeattle, Washington – vor einem Jahr. Kurz vor Weihnachten kommt ein Mann zu seinem Enkel, der bereits auf Geschenke wartet. Später zieht sich der Mann das Weihnachtsmannkostüm an, ruft seinen Enkel und verteilt die Geschenke unterm Weihnachtsbaum. Eigenartige Geräusche sind zu hören und als der Weihnachtsmann in den Kamin sieht, wird der Mann hinaufgezogen und nur sein blutiger Stiefel kommt wieder herunter. Ypsilanti, Michigan, heute, drei Tage vor Weihnachten. Sam und Dean befragen Mrs. Walsh, die erzählt, dass thumbihr Mann Jim beim Baumschmücken verschwunden sei. Sie werden von Mrs Walshs Tochter im Haus beobachtet. Walsh ist besorgt, da es nur noch drei Tage bis Weihnachten sind, aber die beiden können ihr nicht mehr geben als eine Entschuldigung. Als sie vom Haus weg sind, zeigt Sam Dean einen Zahn, den er neben Mistelzweigen gefunden hat. Sie glauben, dass etwas Mr. Walsh in Stücken den Kamin hochgezogen hat. Im Motel findet Sam heraus, dass Walsh in Ypsilanti das zweite Opfer dieser Art gewesen ist. Sam glaubt, thumb|leftdass ein böser Weihnachtsmann, der Anti-Claus, am Werk ist, der die bösen Menschen bestraft, während sein Bruder die guten beschenkt. Dean sagt, dass es keinen Weihnachtsmann gibt und Sam meint, dass sein Bruder derjenige war, der ihm das als Kind immer eingebläut hat. Er ist sich nicht mehr sicher, ob seine Theorie echt sein könnte. Dean erzählt, dass beide Opfer kurz vor ihrem Tod Santa's Village besucht haben, wo sie nun hingehen, aber nichts finden. Bei Dean jedoch kommt Weihnachtsstimmung auf und er will das Fest feiern. Sam aber erinnert sich an ihre schlimmen Weihnachten, als sie noch Kinder waren, woraufhin Dean ihn "Grinch" nennt. Broken Bow, Nebraska, Weihnachten 1991. Dean und Sam sind Kinder, im Motel, und Sam packt das Geschenk für seinen Dad ein, welches er von Bobby bekommen hat. Sam möchte wissen, wo seine Eltern sind, woraufhin Dean sehr wütend wird und sagt, dass ihr Dad sicher bald wieder kommen würde. Dean ist sich so sicher, dass er es verspricht, dann geht er. Sam ist sich sicher, dass der Anti-Santa der Legende nach humpeln und nach Süßigkeiten riechen müsste. Nur der Weihnachtsmann von Santa's Village kommt in Betracht und sie verfolgen ihn. Nachts sitzen sie im Auto und Dean fragt Sam, warum er Weihnachten jetzt hasst, worauf er antwortet, dass Dean es auf seine Weise feiern soll. Ein Schrei einer Frau ist aus dem Inneren des Hauses zu hören und als sie eindringen, ist es nur ein Pornofilm, der im Fernseher läuft. Dean beginnt schnell damit, Weihnachtslieder zu singen und Sam stimmt ein, doch beide klingen total schief. Ein Kind hört etwas vom Dach und geht zum Kamin, wo eine Kreatur herauskommt. Das Monster geht nach oben, holt dann den Vater des thumbKinds, Mr. Caldwell, aus seinem Bett und bringt ihn nach unten, wo er dem Mann anscheinend etwas bricht. Das Monster nimmt sich noch die Cookies mit und verschwindet mit dem Mann durch den Kamin. Am nächsten Tag sind die Brüder bei dem Haus, aber finden nicht viel heraus. Sam merkt, dass in Caldwells Haus ein Kranz hängt, der auch bei den Walshs war. Sam ruft Bobby an, der sagt, dass der Kranz aus Mädesüß sei, das heidnische Götter anlockt. Wenn der Gott da ist, bekommt er dadurch ein menschliches Opfer. Sam glaubt, dass sie nach dem Gott von Winter Solstice suchen, der für sein Opfer mildes Wetter thumb|leftbringt. Beide Familien haben die Kränze in Cozy Crafts gekauft, wo die beiden hingehen. Der Besitzer verrät, dass Madge Carrigan ihm die Kränze umsonst gegeben hat. Sie gehen wieder zum Hotel, wo Dean Sam sagt, dass er sein letztes Weihnachten mit seinem Bruder feiern wollte, weil er nur noch ein Jahr hat. Allerdings kann Sam das nicht durchstehen, im Wissen, dass Dean nur noch dieses eine Jahr hat. Dean hat Sam etwas zum Knabbern mit ins Hotel gebracht. Sam sagt Dean, dass er das Tagebuch ihres Dads und eine Waffe unter Deans thumbKopfkissen gefunden hat und Dean wird sauer, verrät ihm dann aber, dass der Weihnachtsmann nicht echt sei, Monster aber schon, und dass John sie tötet. Sam ist besorgt, da er herausfand, dass ihre Mutter von einem Monster getötet wurde und der Rest der Familie vielleicht die nächsten sind. Dean versucht, seinen Bruder zu beruhigen und verspricht ihm wieder, dass ihr Dad zu Weihnachten da sein wird. Dann legt sich Sam schlafen und weint. Sie gehen zu Madges Haus, wo sie diese und Edward, ihren Mann, treffen. Dean und Sam geben vor, nach den Mädesüß-Kränzen zu suchen, doch es waren die letzten, die sie gemacht hat. Sie sind wieder im Hotel und Sam sucht Informationen über thumb|leftdie Carrigans und findet heraus, dass sie in Seattle gelebt haben, wo ebenfalls Morde stattfanden. Sie bewaffnen sich mit Pflöcken, die von immergrünen Bäumen stammen, und brechen in Carrigans Haus ein. Die beiden finden zerstückelte Knochen von Menschen und das letzte Opfer, welches noch am Leben ist. Jedoch werden die zwei von den Carrigans überrascht und k.o. geschlagen. Die Brüder wachen wieder auf und sind zusammen an einem Stuhl gefesselt. Die heidnischen Götter erzählen ihnen, dass sie jetzt nicht mehr vergöttert werden, seit das Christentum mehr Anhänger gefunden hat. Sie führen jetzt ein ganz normales Leben mit Bridgespielen und Arbeit. Sie beginnen nun mit dem Ritual. Der Mann schneidet Sam den Arm auf und die Frau macht dasselbe mit Dean, sie reißen Sams Fingernagel ab und wollen sich gerade an Deans Zähnen zu schaffen machen, als Nachbarn kommen und die Carrigans sie begrüßen. Unterdessen schaffen es Dean und Sam sich zu befreien und die Carrigans in der Küchethumb einzusperren. Dean und Sam reißen den Weihnachtsbaum auseinander, um mehr Holz von immergrünen Pflanzen zu haben, um die Götter zu töten. Dann kommen die Carrigans und attackieren die Brüder, doch diese schaffen es, die beiden mit dem Holz zu töten. Dann wünscht Sam Dean alles Gute zu Weihnachten. Dean weckt seinen Bruder auf. Er hat einen Weihnachtsbaum dekoriert und sagt Sam, dass ihr Dad da war und Geschenke dagelassen hat. Als Sam das nicht glaubt und als Geschenk eine Barbie entdeckt, gibt Dean thumb|leftzu, dass er die Dinge aus einem Haus gestohlen hat. Da John Sam angelogen hat, bekommt Dean ein Geschenk, welches eigentlich für ihren Dad gedacht war: das Amulett, welches Dean immer um den Hals trägt und welches ein ägyptisches Symbol für Sicherheit ist. Dean kommt wieder zum Hotel und ist überrascht, als er merkt, dass Sam sich für Weihnachten fertig gemacht hat. Der Baum und der Raum sind dekoriert, er trinkt Eierpunsch und gibt Dean auch ein Glas, bevor sie sich Weihnachtsgeschenke geben: Sam bekommt von Dean einige Pornoheftchen und thumbRasiercreme, was beides eigentlich für ihn selbst gedacht war. Dean bekommt von Sam etwas Süßes und Motoröl für den Impala. Sam will Dean etwas Wichtiges sagen, überlegt es sich dann aber doch anders und fragt, ob sie ein Football-Spiel im Fernsehen ansehen wollen. Er schaltet den Fernseher an und sie sehen es sich an. Vorkommende Charaktere *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Edward Carrigan *Madge Carrigan Vorkommende Wesen *Heidnische Götter Musik *'The Twelve Days of Christmas' (Instrumental) *'All Because of Mr. Santa Claus' von Hal David & John Cacavas (Bruton Music) *'Jingle Bells' *'Silent Night' *'Joy to the World' (Instrumental) *'Deck the Halls' *'Sleigh Ride' (Instrumental) *'O, Come, All Ye Faithful' (Choral) *'O, Come, All Ye Faithful' (Instrumental) *'We Wish You a Merry Christmas' *'Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas' von Rosemary Clooney Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' A Very Supernatural Christmas (Sehr übernatürliche Weihnachten) *'Spanisch:' Una navidad muy sobrenatural (Sehr übernatürliche Weihnachten) *'Französisch:' Le Festin du Père Noël (Weihnachtsfest) *'Italienisch:' A Very Supernatural Christmas (Sehr übernatürliche Weihnachten) *'Portugiesisch:' Um Natal Muito Sobrenatural (Sehr übernatürliche Weihnachten) *'Polnisch:' Święta nie z tego świata (Übernatürliche Feiertage) *'Tschechisch:' Velmi nadpřirozené Vánoce (Sehr übernatürliche Weihnachten) *'Ungarisch:' A karácsony odaát van (Übernatürliche Weihnachten) *'Finnisch:' Joulu (Weinachten) Auszeichnung Quelle myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 03 Kategorie:Artikel des Monats